a simple misunderstanding
by muffinsforsure
Summary: Carol has a splinter that needs looking after, when Rick helps her out, Daryl gets the wrong idea. Caryl woop woop!


A simple misunderstanding

Carol watched Rick as he gazed out towards the outside of the prison, his brow was furrowed his face was worn down with hard lines of concern. He never stopped worrying and it was causing more stress than a safe place for them to have a home in. Everyone was too worried about him to take a moment to relax but she didn't know how to fix it all. "Hey." A familiar gruff voice uttered as he came to stand shoulder to shoulder beside her, close enough so they could feel the heat of each other's bodies radiating off one another other.  
"Hey." She said with a small smile but only him could recognise the veiled attempt at hiding her worry.  
"What's wrong now?" he asked pretending to be annoyed but it was all part of his attempt to see what was going on with her.  
"I'm just worried about Rick, he's slipping. He needs someone to help him, that's all." Her voice was laced with concern, she crossed her arms across her chest tightly as if to hold it all in.  
"He's a big boy, he can take care of himself." He snapped.  
"Daryl. No he can't." she nudged him in the side giving him a sideward glance but he looked as if he was purposely avoiding her stare, didn't want to be scolded.  
"Ain't for you to be worrying about. You can't go round trying fix everyone's problems all the time." He spoke in an aggravated tone waving his hands outwards in frustration.  
"And why not?"  
"Cause you'll…be worn out is all." He finished quietly looking down at her and she finally caught his gaze which was lined with concern, she could feel the magnetic pull between them but she knocked it away.  
She knew nothing would come of that, just been locked in a cell too long with a hot blooded man, with sweat clinging to his well -defined chest. Of course she was going to start to feel something. "Oh Pookie, you worried about me." She teased chuckling quietly beside him.  
She could feel his body tense immediately, retracting at her words but after she heard him release a few deep breaths he managed to retort "Stop."  
"Seeing as how you don't want me worn out." She said unable to hide the grin on her face "Why don't you have a word with him?"  
"I ain't good at that. Want ME who can barely talk to half the people in this prison to offer words of encouragement." He scoffed.  
"I suppose I'll have to, seeing as you're so stubborn."  
She playfully poked him the arm, he looked at her in puzzlement as she started to stroll over towards Rick.

She placed a comforting hand on Rick's arm and he looked at her with sorrow filled eyes, pronounced bags had started forming underneath his eyes. "Rick. You need to stop. We need you here with us."  
He gripped the fence a little bit tighter "I don't know how to do that."  
"Come in you need to rest." She started to lead him inside but wherever she placed her hand a splinter was sent into her hand, it hurt a lot for a goddam splinter "Ow."  
He looked up in concern as she sat him down on his bed "What's wrong?"  
"Just a stupid splinter, can't get it out is all."  
She surrendered her hand to Rick unaware of Daryl who was outside the door, hearing the wrong side of this innocent manoeuvre.

He stopped abruptly outside Rick's cell where he saw Carol bring him, he was filled with dread as he heard groaning noises coming from the cell. "Yeah keep going. Yeah nearly there." She said encouragingly.  
"Does that hurt?"  
"No keep going, I'd tell you. Just a push a little bit harder…"  
His stomach lurched, he curled his hands into fists at his side and stormed away from them, as if they had some sort of contagious disease. Well she really wanted to help him out didn't she, dedicated give her that.

The next morning Daryl was still trying to control his annoyance he bit his lip as he forced himself to walk towards Carol and get some food. Only reason. "Hey." She gave him her usual smile.  
She look happier than normal? Was he thinking too much into this? Didn't matter anyways.  
He grunted and snatched the bowl from her hand, avoiding her perplexed look "Something the matter?"  
He rolled his eyes and uttered a dry laugh "Nah."  
When he was standing guard Glenn came to stand beside him, bouncing on his feet he had something he wanted to say. It was practically bursting out of him "What is it." He asked shortly.  
"Here about Rick getting some action last night…."  
He gave him a sharp look "Nothing better to do but gossip."  
Glenn held up his hands in surrender and started to retreat from him, where Maggie was looking for answers from him. Everyone else who mustered the courage to talk to him was treated with the same response, he wasn't in the mood for idle chat. 

He paced insensately around his cell biting his nails in frustration, just relax it ain't nothing to do with you, she could've at least mentioned it to you. It ain't that hard to tell him, she had started something of some sort up with Rick. Yes it was that hard. "Deep in thought?"  
He jumped, not many people got the jump on him, he must really not be in top form today. He couldn't let that happen, he had people which depended on him. "Hardly." He muttered.  
"You gonna tell me what this is about? Or do I have to keep guessing?"  
She looked at him with those startling blue eyes and it struck some part in him "Ye know, when ye said you wanted to help him…I…I didn't know ye meant…"  
He felt he didn't need to explain the rest, Carol wasn't stupid she'd get the meaning but surprisingly she burst into hysterics. His head snapped up "What's so funny?" he asked trying to remain angry at her face who seemed to look genuinely at ease, his heart clenched looking at her.  
"I got Rick to take a splinter out of my hand, Michonne and Rick they hit it off last night."  
His face grew bright red and he cursed he didn't have the darkness to cover up the lapse, he lowered his head so that his hair would fall into his face.  
He heard her small footsteps cross the room, he drew a breath as she took his hands in hers and made him look up at her. "Pookie, didn't know you could get jealous."  
He smirked shyly at her but before he could respond she leaned towards him her warm breath on his lips causing shivers to run up and down his spine. His grip on her hand involuntarily tightened on her as she placed a small, soft kiss on his lips but it was enough to make his whole body burn. She drew back looking at him "You really think I'd send you to make sure Rick's okay if it meant giving him a good going over. I didn't know you swung that way." She teased.  
"I don't. I just ain't so sure where we stand." He said quickly his stare intensifying.  
She leaned in and kissed him lightly again barely giving him time to respond before she pulled away again "Any clearer?"  
"Would be if ye stop moving away so goddam fast," he retorted letting go of her hands to cup her face his thumb lining the side of her jaw.  
His lips hovered above hers "Patience is a virtue Daryl."


End file.
